walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Governor's Militia
The Governor's Militia was a group of about thirty survivors from Caesar Martinez's camp formed to take the West Georgia Correctional Facility from Rick Grimes' group. They served as the primary antagonistic group for the first half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about the members'. Most of them are assumed to have lived in Georgia prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse After the desertion of Philip Blake by Caesar Martinez and Shumpert, the two managed to form another group of survivors. Shumpert started to become reckless prior to the formation of the group and ended up getting killed by walkers, later being put down by his friend Martinez. Martinez did his best to manage the group and overall succeeded, setting out pits like he did while a member in Woodbury around his camp and sending out supply runners to keep the camp well in stock. Two members of the group, the Dolgen brothers, became his main supporters and his right hand men. Mitch Dolgen, a former ice cream truck driver turned tank operator, stole a tank from the military base he was at and reconvened with his brother Pete where they would later be recruited by Martinez. One day, while scavenging, Martinez, Mitch, Pete, and another survivor, Alisha, came across Philip and a young girl trapped in one of the pits. The former lieutenant helped the pair out and brought them to his newly established camp. The two former Woodburians worked well with one another for a short time and soon began to come to grips with one another. As time passed, the man under the guise of Brian Heriot began to have dark thoughts on the leadership of the camp and would later kill Martinez and Pete to gain the leadership of the group. Both deaths revealed to the members of the camps as accidents: Martinez was drunk and fell into one of the pits and Pete was lost in a supply run. Philip would shortly after inform Pete's brother, Mitch, about his death and made him his right hand man, vowing that the two of them would do anything to keep the camp safe. The body of Pete was chained to a cinder block and dumped into a local pond, unbeknownst to Mitch, and he would reanimate submerged in the same way as the severed heads he had kept in Woodbury in aquarium tanks. A likely intentional way to reminisce and become another victim of the deranged, tyrannical Governor. Time passed and with an incident at the camp which almost led to the death of Meghan, the Governor realized the camp was no longer safe and turned his attention to the prison. Philip would then tell the members of the group of how the group at the prison were liars and thieves and that they killed his daughter and burned down his camp that he and Martinez were at. He then revealed that he had captured two members of their group and that negotiations could be made with the group. Though Lilly Chambler, the mother of the girl who was found in the pit with the Governor, was skeptical of the plan to attack the group, her sister, Tara, along with her lover, Alisha, agreed to attack along with many others and soon another spot for the camp was chosen for those unable to fight while the rest went out to assault the prison. Negotiations failed and a siege ensued, where they failed to take the prison. This was because most of their members were killed and hundreds of walkers were drawn to the scene. However, the prison defenders were forced to leave nonetheless, essentially causing mutual defeat. The militia's remaining members likely scattered, if there were any. Tara is the only known survivor. Members *''Philip Blake'' (Former Leader) *''Mitch Dolgen'' (Former Second-in-Command) *''Alisha'' *Martinez's Camp Resident 3 *23 unnamed people. Formerly *''Tara Chambler'' Deaths *Alisha *Mitch Dolgen *Philip Blake *Martinez's Camp Resident 3 (Alive and Zombified) *Most or all of the 24 unnamed people Killed Victims *Hershel Greene (Alive) *Meghan Chambler (Before Reanimation) *Julio *Ms. McLeod (Possibly, Caused or Direct) *Woodbury Resident 11 (Caused) *Flame (Caused or Direct) *Achey Woman (Caused) *Jeanette (Caused) *Sick Teenager (Caused) *Many unnamed prison newcomers (Caused) *Many unnamed Woodbury refugees (Caused) *Numerous amounts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Too Far Gone" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Martinez' Camp Category:TV Series